You are Me, I Am Not You
by ThatSplendidJerk
Summary: Togami had a life in his hands, other than his. The way he chose to handle it would also become significant to the way other's lives would turn out to become. A life like his, yet so different to his as night a from day. As white suit from dark suit... Togami DR1/Togami DR2 Rated K (Elements from Whitest Shade of [K]Night)
1. I was never like you

**You are Me, I Am Not You**

**Warning: Spoilers for DR 2. If you are unfamiliar with the LP or storyline, I might advise you to skip this one. **

Kobayama, the master of ceremonies, entered the room with a slight anxiousness. He had spent the whole night taking care of preparations. A sumptuous meal was on the making. Press was already calling in for their passes. Several business meetings were scheduled. Tuxedos and high-collar shirts were tailored under specific measures. Picture-taking would soon be due. The main house had to be polished upside down, tapestry taken out, customization for desks, chairs, tables…

All for the sake of an inauguration. A new scion had been appointed three days ago.

He opened the meeting room door, and wasn't surprised to see it wasn't vacant. As expected, the youngster was in the room already, pacing around slowly with no sign of impatience.

That cub lion, complete with golden mane, would be the Group's new heir. His feverish face still showed he had been confined to bed after the strenuous headship exam. Still, obeying the summoning, he was there, ready to fulfill his duties. Togami children didn't have the leisure of taking time off if they felt ill: only contagious diseases such as rubeola or pox were sure to land them in bed. Since the case was exam-induced fever, this boy had been given 3 days off, but all his lessons were scheduled as usual.

_The youngest to get the crown, huh…_

Yet there he was, alert and ready to take the weight of headship on his shoulders. Cold confidence and arrogant demeanor etched all over his lanky frame, ready to grasp the skies if it was in the Group's interest. Rough diamond, that one was. Once the diamond was polished, he would become quite the asset.

Kobayama was an insider servant for the present Head, so he knew little about the Togami children, save when he was expected to pick them for their annual meeting with their father. Actually, the kids didn't meet with him. It was a means of observing their progress with regards to the exam, review their health and attitude.

This boy was the youngest, and even back then, he had struck him as dangerous. Calm as codfish, yet his anger was something to behold. He was able also to catch a glimpse of his icy sadism. Kobayama also thought him a superb pick for headship.

As he bowed, preparing to introduce himself, he heard the boy's voice, glacial contempt in his features.

- Just… _don't._ I already know who you are and why you are here. Go to the point. For the record, I hate beating around the bush.

Kobayama smiled. That's how he was expected to be addressed. The report file was entirely spot-on: boy, they sure picked up a _damn tough cookie!_

-Before you take over your duties, Byakuya-sama, you will have to get everything in order. Including some throwbacks from recent events.

Togami resetted his glasses in what one might consider a mid-surprise gesture. He hadn't expected his transition into the machines room of the Group to be smooth and straight-forward. Here was another task he needed to comply with, and in his world of duties and must-do's, he was expected to use the less time and be proficient in accomplishing it.

– Can you bring one of said throwbacks over to me already, Kobayama?- he inquired. First things first, know what he was going to deal with.

Again, the servant smiled. Eager in the precise measure. Togami-sama will be quite pleased of the way his genes passed over to the Chosen.

-This way, please.

Togami walked over to a small door behind the meeting room. He creased his forehead with a frown. In front of him was the second youngest of his siblings, a plump young man, who stood up automatically as they entered.

- He's at your discretion now. Damaged the Ferrari beyond repair in the exam.

Oh, now he remembered.

- _This exam will measure your ability and overall coordination. I take it you can drive?_

- _Would I even bother to take this exam if I didn't?_ _If you're saying so just because I'm the youngest… - Icy rage seeped through his clenched teeth._

- _Oh no, not at all. It's because you'll need all the practice you got. This is about reflexes and preciseness. Mind, if your perception is off, you will surely regret it. If you fail the exam, you won't have the means to pay for the repairs, so you better mind how you handle the car. The only viable way to weasel that out would be remaining in the main house, at the service of the Chosen One… _

_- AH! By-Byakuya-kun! Don't just stride away while I'm explaining procedures!_

He saw himself, face distorted by ire, striding towards the car, lighting up the engine, ready to send the car flawlessly towards the barn.

The defeated sibling seemed quite abashed under his stern gaze. The newly appointed heir turned to Kobayama.

- Leave me alone with him. I'll take 5 minutes off. No. Schedule my next activity in eight minutes, just to be sure. And have a notepad at the ready, I'll when I'm done.

Togami sat down, arms crossed, in front of his older kin. – Well, you sure do know why you are here, I suppose.

- I have to do your bidding from now on – the reply came void of emotion. Togami couldn't help but think that their education had been almost the same. – Fair enough, since I lost.

- Tsk. Go figure why. We're not the Kuzuryuu family, are we? We're not given people to toss and throw around for shady business – A heavy sigh escaped the young scion's chest – Anyways, I don't even know on what you may be of use for.

- Me neither. Sorry for not being of help in that matter.

Togami's eyes showed a slight interest. Here he was, with a defeated member of his kin, no competition involved in their exchange. Inept as he was with human conversation, and despiseful towards all sorts of failures, he knew he was expected to come up with a solution. A position which would allow his estranged kin to pay back the demolished Ferrari.

_Mattaku_… _the hell am I supposed to do now…_

Pensievely, he looked around. Sure he wasn't expected to finish his task without information?

He noticed a folder over a small telephone table. A briefing. He picked it up and read it over quickly.

_**Name: Deleted from family file**_

_**Family name: Denied**_

_**Age/DOB: Not specified. Born in America.**_

_**Gender: Undisclosed**_

_**Height: 1.85 m**_

_**Weight: 95 kg**_

_**Hair: Fair**_

_**Eyes: Blue**_

_**Blood type: AB**_

_**Abilities: Imitation.**_

_Omoshiroi._ That might cut it.

He left the file over the table, tapping it with his knuckles. When he spoke again, his tone was blunt and business-like.

- Your duties will be simple, bear in mind though that I expect no failure in them. Right now, as you probably know, your family file has been deleted. You have no funds, no relatives, nowhere to run off to. Basically, your home is the palm of my hand. You surely understand that much, you failure?

He felt the other grit his teeth. He took it as a sign of acceptance.

- Perfect, then. When I'm around, some people run my minor tasks. You, however, are a different case, I can't use you for stuff mere lowly servants do, after all. We both stem from the same tree, only I'm the topmost branch and you're a useless, dried-up one. I could treat you the same as those toe rags I have at my service, but I guess I can put your blood and education to good use. And you might end up paying for that Ferrari in, say… twenty, thirty years of work, perhaps? Sounds like a deal, don't you think?

A cruel smile lit his pupils. The older relative shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

- Although I care not for vaudeville, I want to see your ability. I bet I've shown you enough of me for you to come up with a decent one.

- D-Decent one? I'm afraid I'm not—

- _…Understanding,_ right? Stop playing peasant. You know what I mean. Your file is voided. If they left an ability in your profile, it means it's something you can actually put to use.

Walking toward his relative, he picked a Kleenex from a box, wrapped it around the tip of his fingers, and lifted his pudgy face by his chin up. His eyes were mere slits of domineering, sadistic joy, wolfish smirk beaming over the older youth.

- Something in which you _excel_… so to speak.

His smirk vanished, a blunt gesture taking its place.

- Well, then? I'm waiting. Put your show together. _Amuse me_… let's see how well you can imitate me.

He saw that massive body standing up, and tried not to be too surprised at the accuracy of his gestures. Despite his body being slightly wider and better built than his, the disowned relative was pulling up a superb imitation of his mannerisms. Not only those: the youngster's cold, contemptuous voice could've easily replaced his.

He was mesmerized and enjoying his own quirks served and displayed to him on a silver plate, but he only had 3 minutes to wrap his decision up. Taking control again, he raised a hand to stop him. The relative stopped his show. The illusion was broken.

- Not bad for a beginner, it comes to show you really have a talent I can use. It's good I can use someone who once was a Togami, as them lowly farmers out there might never grasp the essence of people like myself. You may need to play a Togami if, and when, I need you too. Whenever I'm busy, you'll get my calls, and woe betide you if you report even one name wrong. Got it?

- Got it… How may I call you? Togami-sama?

- Yes, that will do. In some circumstances, I will require you to pose as me. – A single mirthless, contemptuous snort came out of his throat – As a loser like you deserves nothing, be grateful I even allow you that much. Now begone from my sight. I have important stuff to do now. We'll see each other if I see fit. But in case you wonder about your tasks, don't disturb me: ask Kobayama for details.

He stood up, walked to the door and handed concise instructions to his aide.

- Take note. Put him in a room next to mine. You may need to fix paperwork for him to travel, keep his passport locked just in case he intends to double-cross me. Use my own name on it, and inform the INTERPOL on the matter, he's to be kept undercover in case I require his services. Every attempt of use on that passport should be backlogged and available for me on a day-by-day basis. Food, clothes and basic needs should be provided at servant level. Produce a handful of clothes similar to mine as well, for special occasions. Activate voice protocol on high-pitch, it should still be able to tell us two apart, if not refine the protocols or give me alternatives: I want him under check. Give him an electro-pass for the entire house, save the weapon shed and, of course, the garage. More importantly, deduct his pay for the Ferrari procedures.

With a stern glance to the servant, he signed the bottom of the page with his kanji. As good as a personal seal from that moment on.

- And now, I expect you to brief me on my coming agenda

- Yes, sir. You next assignment…

As the new heir strode on, leaving behind his defeated kin, the now nameless servant walked outside, confused , hungry and nervous. His instinct and memory took him towards the kitchen, where a beehive of cooks and maids ran around, preparing the seat-in for their new young master.

Stuck to a wall to avoid being a hindrance for the frantic activity, he made his way towards a young cook in a corner.

- I have to eat now, bring me a tray with a pick of meat and poultry. - he puffed his chest importantly. - Orders from Byakuya Togami-sama...


	2. I will become you

**Start of term. Second year at Kibougamine.**

All sort of sounds, atrocious screams, loud bangs and screeches of eerie laughter echoed in the usually calm Togami Manor. Byakuya Togami, holding the telephone to his ear, had started to shake in silent rage.

Who dared trespass his family's sanctuary?!

And why was he taking a call if the only sound, apart from that mayhem, was Kobayama's anxious, ragged breathing?

As if reading his master's mind, the Togami Head Planner inbreathed hard, putting together his energies to speak.

"Can-can you still… hear me, Byakuya-sama?!"

Kobayama's voice sounded stressed and agitated. He had never heard him having a panic fit, but he was inches away from it. He was making an effort to keep his voice steady and smooth as always, but it still sounded like a kid's whine.

"I'm here… where the hell are you? What?!"

Togami's face went pale. Paler than usual, if possible. Cautious as he had always been, he had raised the stereo playing Caprice no. 13 from Paganini so loud, only the phone filter ear/mouth piece made it easy to hear and speak.

"I'm… I'm in a closet… a back closet… I had to retrieve something… but before… they axe down the cellphone receiver… please listen… _He allowed them to enter…_ What I feared… has happened… "

No way -no way - no way.

His mind went in fast rewind.

**Entry year at Kibougamine – 1 month before term start.**

"Omae… Imasu-teme…"

The imposter Togami stopped in his tracks. Usually, the disowned siblings have a first task after defeat: find a new name to go live in obscurity. They have to register it so the family is aware of their location, and never allows them chances of good education or success in later life. The reason: they had already burned out their one and only claim to fame.

His official name was Byakuya Togami, but people at the household called him Imasu-chan. Just as a mere robot or drone, "Being-chan". Now Byakuya was calling him "you louse Imasu", a name that made his insides quiver.

"The current family head left his Kibougamine grant unused. If I feel like it, I'll be using my own next fall." He spoke to himself to delve in the wound further. "After the spell I spent in Gordonstoun School, I feel I'll be getting bored in Eton, so Hope's Peak doesn't seem as bad. The Togami Group still has a grant waiting to be used. I want you to use it… More like… either use it in the likes of pathetic you, or allow it to go to waste…"

He stared back at the real Togami, who was clearly, cruelly, enjoying himself.

Of course, Byakuya Togami was lying. But his sibling was unaware of that.

It will be amusing, he thought. Spending a handful million yen, watching that nobody believe he was finally going to be somebody, would be enough entertainment for him.

"You cannot go as me, but you can go as Super High School Level Imposter. I think no one has a talent better suited in the whole high school alumni pool."

The tiny ray of hope he saw in the usually abashed, obese teenager, was amusing him so much, he decided to continue the mockery.

"Maybe – maybe, if you really behave well… they might view you as someone…Not as a mere copy of me. A nobody that becomes somebody as a copycat. Nice, isn't it?"

Hopeless drone. He was practically wetting himself with anticipation. He could sign a blank paper to go to Kibougamine Academy. This was going to be so funny, that hopefully he would have no qualms of boredom. He suppressed one of his dry, mirthless laughs by turning it into a cough.

"Well. I'm waiting for an answer"  
"You are?"  
"You thought I wouldn't ask you your opinion?"

He was sadistically enjoying the look in his blueish eyes. Ah, allow hope to roam free.

"You're right. I don't care for your opinion. You're already in my hands, whether you want it or not"

All the most enjoyable, to thwart said hope.

He looked back, smiling. The impotence in his fat counterpart pleased him.

"You are already scheduled for a screening. They're going to pick you up tomorrow morning at five. Get yourself ready, they don't like to wait"

He heard the pudgy steps stopping just behind him. "Well? What is it?" he asked briskily.  
" …But if I don't have a name…"  
"You do worry? It's a portmanteau big enough for two... If someone wants to kidnap or kill me, they may end up getting you…" He scoffed. "As if someone was stupid enough to mistake you for me… but well. We won't be acquainted in any way in the school. Your name will be Daremo Eien."

_Forever Nobody._ That was a pun worthy of the Heir, the defeated sibling had to admit.

"And watch your step. I'm doing you a favor unworthy of your lowly position. Try and put me in a difficult situation… and you will be turned into the toerag you were supposed to be from the start…"

He walked away, leaving his overweight doppelganger to chew into his new, unwanted situation.

********************  
**Togami's room.**

Kobayama stepped in, a mug of coffee in a silver plate. Togami took it without looking at him.  
"Well? What are you standing there for?"  
"If I may, Byakuya-sama… Are you really going to allow him that much freedom?"  
"It amuses me. Why not? What can a bug like him do? Lash at me?"  
" He cannot do it directly… but he can be dangerous, if not to you directly,to your interests"

Togami took a sip of the coffee.  
"He ought to be grateful to me. Without me, he would be nobody"  
"I think he's a nobody under you, even if you 'allow him' to share your name"  
"So you think he is a threat?"  
"Void is the most dangerous of the elements, because all the others don't know how to fill it. I pray to the family gods that you're not making an error of judgement, just for the sake of having some fun-"

The violin bow stroke, grazing the servant's cheek. Icy eyes stared, ablaze.

"I do not make mistakes. Leave that to those who have nothing to lose. If I want to have some fun, I don't need to hear or ask your opinion"

**End of flashback**

Togami tried, in vain, to stop grinding his teeth in anger. During the first year, he and "Daremo" kept their paths separated. But after the killing of the student council led the mayhem to explode in the reserve class, the fat Togami destitute was missing from the school at times. This had been one of those times.

"Kobayama… the defense systems should be working…"  
"They are not" the servant informed, in a weak voice. "He broke into them… no use"  
"Then get a gun, go to the weapons shed, do something, you spineless bastard!"

The line creaked. An audible gasp from Kobayama told Togami something had gone horribly wrong.

Then, he heard his own, cold voice on the other end of the receiver.  
Other jeering voices echoed in the hall.

"Found the lapdog. I wonder if I should let the master know how this filth died?"

A screech through clenched teeth, coming from the servant, crisped Togami's nerves. They were torturing the Planner and letting him know.

"Quit this stunt, you nobody! What do you think you are doing, you ungrateful little squirt?"  
"Ungrateful?", the other retorted in his own voice. "When the rest of us takes over Hope's Peak… I will be, at all effects, Byakuya Togami… because you will only be a corpse rotting in the sun. Just as any other little failure in the family…"  
"Care to say that to my face…!"

A scream of agony came through the telephone. A group of people were taking turns on Kobayama, and they were surely going rough on him. His impersonator gave a dry, sarcastic laugh, and hung the phone.

Togami was left squeezing the cell phone in his crisped hand, bared teeth, mind spinning.

What to do, what to do, what to do…

Had he, an expert at calculations, miscalculated the power of retaliation of a wounded drone?


End file.
